A Fairy Tale Ending
by scrapmom
Summary: Darren is an elementary school teacher taking some of his students to meet the author of their favorite book, The Land of Stories. He also might have a little crush. What happens when the two meet? Is he everything Darren dreamed about or will Darren leave disheartened? This is a CrissColfer fic. I've never written one before, so I hope this one is alright. It is AU, but does use
1. Best Teacher Ever

**A Fairy Tale Ending**

 **A/N First, I have to apologize to Kobean, because this is very, very late! I started this fic for the CrissColfer gift exchange back in November. I got the first chapter written, then developed a terrible case of writers block. I had never written RPF before, so that might have been part of it. I also had just started a new job recently and life was crazy. Things have settled down now and I have at least 3/4ths of this written, and hope to finish it soon.**

 **The prompt was famous Chris, not famous Darren. This is an AU fic, but does use a few details of their real life. One major detail that is NOT true to life is Chris's assistant and manager. I will never mention any RL partners in my fic, so any mention of the assistant is a made up one, as is the manager (no Alla). I explain better in the second chapter, but wanted to make you all aware that these characters, other than Darren and Chris (and maybe their families) are made up!**

 **Again, Kobean, I'm sorry and I hope this is worth the wait!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Best Teacher Ever**

"Ok boys and girls, remember, we all have to be on our best behavior today." Darren looked at his class with a smile. He's gotten special permission to take his 5th grade reading class to a book signing.

Because the kids were on summer break and not in school, he had to jump through a lot of hoops to get it approved, but it would be worth it!

As they waited in line, each child holding their own copy of the book, Darren reflected back on what brought him to this moment, the moment he was going to his favorite children's author and celebrity crush.

He first heard about Chris Colfer last summer, when he'd been volunteering at the middle school summer theatre program. One of kids was reading Struck by Lightning and was raving about how much he loved the book and was even more impressed with the movie.

Darren, always looking for new books to read to his kids, stopped at the library on the way home. Once he started reading, he quickly realized it was too old for him to read to his kids at school, but he loved the writing style and most of all, the humor and ended up pulling an all-nighter to finish it. The next day, he found the movie on Netflix and fell in love with the movie and the author.

So, when Chris Colfer released his first children's book, The Land of Stories, Darren was one of the first people at the bookstore buying it. He read it in one day and went back the next day to read it again.

Over the holiday break, he completely changed his lesson plans to include (and strongly focus on) The Land of Stories. He began the year talking about fairytales and had each student write his or her favorite fairytale and draw a picture, which he hung on the wall in the hallway. He then introduced his class to the book.

Because it was summer and he had to make special arrangements, only 8 of his kids were able to go, but they were all so excited. Jessica, his most enthusiastic reader, decided she was Alex's twin, so she suggested they all dress up like a character in the book.

That's how he ended up here, in line, with butterflies in his stomach and sweaty palms, dressed like Froggy, (Jessica's idea). He put on a good face for his kids, but inside, he was a jumble of nervousness.

The closer they got, the louder the kids became and Darren had to shush them once or twice but he knew it was only the excitement they were feeling. He was feeling a different kind of excitement, but couldn't show it.

Jessica was in the front of the line (she was very persistent) and when it was her turn, she marched to the table where Chris Colfer was and stuck out her hand.

"Hello Mr Colfer, my name is Jessica. It's nice to meet you. We love your book so much!"

Chris smiled at her and took her hand gently.

"Well hello there Jessica, it's nice to meet you too. Are you dressed like Alex?" he asked, with surprise in his voice.

"Yes. We are all dressed like our favorite character," she responded, waving her hand behind her. Chris's eyes widened as he took in all the kids from West Hills Elementary, dressed as his characters. He covered his mouth with his hand and felt his eyes burn.

It was the first stop on his book tour and he was worried that there would only be a few people show up, so when he was told the line went out the door, he was surprised, but to see kids bring his characters to life, well, it almost brought him to tears.

"Oh my, are you all together?" He asked, his voice a bit higher than normal.

"That's my class. We're in 5th grade and we are here on a field trip." She replied.

"A field trip? Are you in school over the summer?"

"No, silly. But Mr Criss is the best teacher ever and he got special permission for us to come meet you! He's a big fan too!" She gushed.

"Well then, since you are all together, why don't they all come up here?" He waved his hands and beckoned the kids forward. As they all made their way toward the table, Chris leaned over and whispered something to his publicist. She nodded and he smiled.

"Hi guys! My name is Chris Colfer and I'm so happy to meet you all. Would you mind getting in a line so I can see everyone?" As the kids started moving around, Chris looked up and his breath caught in his throat. So that is Mr Criss, he thought. Holy shit, he's gorgeous.

Darren was helping the kids get into some sort of a line when he felt a tingle go through him, and looked up, locking eyes with Chris Colfer. He's pretty sure he stopped breathing and wasn't able to look away from the intense stare that was coming his way. He's not sure how long they stared, lost in each other's eyes, before one of the kids bumped his arm, causing him to shift his gaze to the kids again.

Chris wasn't sure what just happened but he knew he had never experienced anything like that before. It was as though he could feel a connection just with that one look. Like they were looking into each other's souls.

Once the eye contact was broken, he was able to take a deep breath and focus on the kids and how cute they all looked. There were kids dressed up like Alex and Conner, Little Red, Goldilocks, Jack, Mother Goose, Fairy Godmother, and the Evil Queen. And then there was Mr Criss, who embodied Froggy.

He wouldn't allow himself to look at Mr Criss again, for fear he'd forget his own name, so he tried to focus on the kids. He want down the line, asking each child their name and personalizing each and every book. Chris was so wrapped up in what he was doing, he didn't realize that he'd gotten to the end of the line, and was faced with Mr Criss. He started low, letting his eyes travel up and down, taking in the costume and the amazing body underneath. When their eyes finally met again, he blushed, knowing he'd just been caught checking out the teacher. He took a deep breath and stuck out his hand.

"Hi! You must be the famous Mr Criss. I'm Chris Colfer, it's nice to meet you." Chris was proud that you could only hear a slight tremble in his voice.

Darren was pretty sure he was having a heart attack, the way his heart was beating almost out of his chest. He was meeting Chris Colfer, the guy he'd had a massive crush on for the last year. A famous author who was so talented and amazing and beautiful and, wait, was he talking to me? He said Mr Criss. How did he know my name? Oh God, don't pass out. Shit, speak to him, don't make him wait.

"Oh, hi! It's so nice to meet you! And please, call me Darren." He noticed that Chris's eyes crinkled up when he smiled and decided he'd do anything to keep that smile on his face.

Chris held onto Darren's hand probably a tad too long, but neither man noticed. It wasn't until his assistant touched his shoulder that he came back into the real world, pulling his hand away quickly and feeling a blush spread over his cheeks.

Darren noticed Chris's blush and a warmth spread through him. Today was definitely the best day of his life!

"Hey kids," the girl next to Chris said, trying to get the attention of Darren's class. He held up his hand and put his finger to his lips and they all quieted down instantly.

"Wow," Chris breathed. "That was impressive."

"I'm a man of many talents," he joked, winking at Chris while directing the kids attention to his assistant. Chris almost choked on his own saliva hearing the low, sexy tone Darren just used. Calm down, he told himself. Now is not the time to get all worked up. There are kids present.

"Would you all mind coming over here and standing together so I can get a picture? You look so great all dressed up!" Darren smiled as the kids moved around to the side of the table to get their picture taken. "You too," she said, motioning for Darren to come forward.

He moved around behind his kids as Chris's assistant took a couple of pictures. Darren's face showed the shock he felt when Chris got up and walked toward them.

"I'd like to get in, if I may." He said, his voice soft.

"Great idea," she said, maneuvering Chris behind the kids and right beside Darren, who's body began to vibrate with anticipation. It's like just being in the same space as Chris caused his system to go haywire. He could feel Chris's energy and it made the hairs on his arms stand up.

Chris felt like he was being drawn forward, as if by a magnet. The closer he got to Darren, the more electric he felt. If someone were to light a match, the whole place would explode.

When they were standing side by side, they both automatically reached for each other as if they'd know each other forever. Chris's arm went around Darren's shoulder, while Darren's arm slid around Chris's waist. Home, was the only feeling to describe what it felt like to be standing in each other's arms.

After a couple pictures, Darren and the kids were ushered away and Chris was back at the table signing books and meeting fans. Darren had been in such a dream state, he didn't realize what was happening until they were outside and he felt cold, even in the summer sun. His body missed Chris and it felt as though he'd never be warm again.

The kids were laughing and talking about how wonderful meeting Chris Colfer was and how cool it was that he signed everyone's books with their names, while Darren just tried to act like his entire life hadn't just been turned upside down.

All Darren could think about was getting the kids back to their parents so he could go home and fall apart in peace, as he was barely keeping it together. He couldn't believe he'd been so caught up in his head and the fantasy that he and The Chris Colfer might have had a "connection" that he completely missed saying goodbye and would probably never have this opportunity ever again.

The parents arrived, one after the other, to claim their children, thanking Darren, until it was just he and Jessica.

"Thanks again, Mr Criss," she said, as she saw her mom pull into the parking lot. "That was the best day ever! Oh, I almost forgot, the nice lady helping today gave this to me and said to make sure to give it to you."

"What's this?" He asked, puzzled.

"Mr Colfer signed a book for you too!" She said, running to greet her mom, while talking a mile a minute about how amazing the day was.

Darren was stunned. Had Chris Colfer actually signed a book for him? He remembered leaving on the table when they went to take the picture, so maybe Chris picked it up and signed it then. Darren chided himself for being so down. It HAD been an amazing day. He'd gotten to meet and talk to Chris Colfer!

After waving at Jessica and her mom as they pulled out of the parking lot, Darren quickly got into his car. Part of him wanted to wait until he got home to open the book and check the signature, that way, if he hadn't personalized Darren's book, he could wallow in the comfort of his own home. But the curious and excited part of Darren couldn't wait so he settled back into the drivers seat and slowly opened the book.

He was pleasantly surprised to see more writing than just a quick signature, so Darren focused on his breathing and read his message.

 _Darren - I'm not sure what happened today, but I felt strangely connected to you. If you felt it too, I'd really like to see you again. 555-324-3882_

 _Chris_

Darren was stunned. He read and re-read the inscription until the words started to blur on the page. Of course he'd felt the connection. He'd have to have been made of stone, not too. He just assumed he was making it all up in his head. See, Darren was a flirt. Always had been, to both men and women, but he was terrible at reading the signs. So he had a tendency to create connections where there were none, although he'd never in his life felt even a smidgen of what he'd felt today.

With trembling hands, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and carefully punched in the number Chris had given him. He wondered for a moment who would be getting the message. He didn't want to embarrass himself or Chris by saying something stupid to the wrong person.

HELL YES! *Delete*

OMG, seriously? I love you! *Delete*

Fuck you are beautiful. *Delete*

Just tell me when and where! *Delete*

Darren realized his hands were shaking and he needed to take a step back and breathe before he answered, so he set his phone on the passenger seat, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Respond calmly and respectfully. You can do this. You are an adult, with a massive crush, sure, but at least it's not one sided. It's NOT one sided, he squealed internally. This is not helping with the calming down. Just breathe. Ok, you got this. Just tell him you felt it too and would love to see him again. Yes, that's good. Simple, to the point, whew.

After his internal conversation, Darren reached for his phone to respond.

 _Chris - It wasn't just you. I felt it too and would love nothing more than to see you again!"_

 _Darren_

Before he even had a chance to put his phone down and start his car, his phone beeped with an incoming message. Darren froze. He was afraid to look. As much as he wanted to it be Chris, it was probably just a parent thanking him again. With that in mind, he picked up the phone and touched the bottom button, bringing the screen to life.

Darren gasped when he saw Chris's name, then grinned. He must have been sitting right on top of his phone, waiting for Darren to text. He felt warm all over at that realization and knew that whatever this thing was between them, it was mutual.

 _Dinner tonight?_

 _Chris_

After internally freaking out for the hundredth time that day, Darren responded.

 _I would love to. What time are you free?_

 _Darren_


	2. The Feeling is Mutual

**A/N Here is the second chapter of my CrissColfer story. Sorry for the delay, and I hope the next chapter won't take as long to update.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Feeling is Mutual**

Chris had been in a fog all day. Ever since he'd met Mr Criss, Darren, he couldn't concentrate and felt as though a part of him was missing. He knew it was crazy, but he'd never felt such a strong connection with someone before. He'd come from a small town where he had been bullied relentlessly, just for being who he was. It wasn't until he moved to San Francisco that he finally felt like he could breathe.

He was initially shocked at how incredibly open and free San Fran was and he embraced the freedom he felt. His professional career took off but his dating life, not so much. He wasn't much for clubbing and his writing hours were whenever inspiration struck, so it was hard for him to date. Not to say he hadn't gotten his share of offers, especially after releasing 'Struck by Lightening.'

Once he started writing 'The Land of Stories,' he had been so focused on finishing it, and then he put all of his time into working on this book tour thing, that he'd given up on dating all together.

Until today.

From the moment he laid eyes on Darren, he felt different. It was as if a part of him had been sleeping and when his eyes met Darren's, it awoke, and he didn't think he would get it back to sleep. Nor did he want to.

As he picked up Darren's book to sign, he knew he would have to take the chance and include his phone number. His friend, who also happened to be his manager, Mackenzie, teased him before the tour started that it would be a great way for him to meet men.

"Just include your phone number when you sign their book, C. It's perfect!" Chris had laughed, saying he'd never do something as tacky as that.

Yet the moment he met Darren, he knew he couldn't let him walk away without trying, so he hastily included his number and told Kenz to make sure "Mr Criss" got the book. She gave him a smug look before turning away. He's pretty sure he's never living that down.

For the rest of the afternoon, he tried his best to focus on the kids, but with every minute that passed, he worried more and more. What if he was making it all up in his head? What if it was all one-sided? What if Darren with just flirty with everyone? His thoughts were making him crazy.

He had taken his phone out of his pocket and laid it on the table beside him, so that he would know the moment he got a response...if he got a response. The longer the silence stretched out, the more his stomach dropped. He had lost all hope by the time he signed his last book, and according to Kenz, he was pouting.

"Oh my God, Colfer, give him some time. He'll definitely text you. It was like a God damn inferno while he was here." Chris looked at her with uncertainty. "Remember, he had all of those kids he was responsible for, so is probably waiting until he gets them all home first."

Chris perked up at that. He knew expecting a response too quickly was not rational, but he felt vulnerable. He didn't put himself out there like that. But he also didn't meet men like Mr Criss everyday.

He was so deep in thought, that when his phone finally buzzed with an incoming text, he almost dropped it. Kenz laughed, shaking her head at how flustered he was. She'd been friends with Chris for almost 2 years and had been his manager for almost as long, and she had never seen him as worked up as he had been while waiting for a text from the hot teacher.

With this being the first stop on the book tour, Chris had been worried that no one would show up, so when she saw the kids dressed up like the characters in the book, she knew Chris would be delighted, and he was. But she could feel the change as soon as Chris saw the teacher.

After 2 years, she knew his type, and the teacher definitely fit it. He was hot, for sure. Short, but solid, with dark curly hair and an infectious smile. When she realized he had dressed up too, and had come as Chris's favorite character, Froggy, she knew Chris was a goner.

What she hadn't expected was to be able to _feel_ the actual connection between the two. You could almost see the sparks in the air when they were close to each other, and when Chris had handed her the teachers book, she knew right away that he'd included his phone number, because he couldn't look her in the eye. And she could've have been happier.

Chris broke out into a smile that made his eyes crinkle so much he could almost not read Darren's text. His insides were a jumble of nervousness and excitement upon reading the message. Darren felt the connection too! Chris was shaking as he responded back to Darren. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his fingertips. He was usually so eloquent with words, but this time, all he could manage was two words.

 _"_ _Dinner tonight?" -Chris_

The response was immediate.

 _"_ _I would love to. What time are you free?" -Darren_

Chris turned to Mackenzie with a hopeful look, and when she glanced at his phone and back to him, she sighed.

"Oh my God, just go. I'll finish everything up here. I can't take your sappiness for one more minute." she said, her smile contradicting her words. Chris shot up out of his chair and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," he said softly, his voice shaking.

"Anytime, C." She pulled back and held him by the shoulders. "Now don't come back until you get laid."

She could almost feel the heat coming from his face at her words, and she grinned. She loved teasing him. She knew that he was a romantic and didn't like putting himself out there, and was just waiting for the right guy to come along, and she was so happy he was allowing himself this chance. He deserved all the happiness in the world


End file.
